Parental One-Shot Series
by KyraEnsui
Summary: A new look and adventures of Tyki Mikk and Kanda Yuu as parents. [All the one-shot fics written before are now compiled here for easy read.]
1. Introduction

Hello!

I've decided to compile all the parental one-shot series into one place than spreading out for much easy read. I love writing about Tyki and Kanda as parents and seeing a different side of them while keeping their personalities.

I will type more as the season goes on.

Thank you all for the faves, follows and reviews. You all are the best.

Thank you for reading too!

Enjoy!

\- Kyra Ensui


	2. A different kind of love

**Author's Note:** Just a random thought of "what if" and this came up. A simple fluff.

* * *

" _Yuu_ make a great mother." he chuckled.

Kanda glared and snarled at the man. "Shut the hell up. I'll kill you for that stupid comment."

He chuckled happily as he inch himself closer to Kanda silently on the couch with a millimeter of space between them. Kanda clicked his tongue as he glance down his arms and rocking slowly.

"I'm only being honest, love~ It only took you a day to learn. I was impressed!" he grinned.

Kanda gripped the bottle hard, but kept it in place without disturbing his peace. "I hate you, Tyki."

Tyki placed his index finger over his lips while smiling. "Shh. _Yuu_ will wake them up."

Kanda took a long, deep breath and swiftly toss the empty bottle towards Tyki's head to hit him, but with quick reflexes, Tyki caught it in time and carefully lean forward to place it on the coffee table in front of them.

Gently, Kanda cradled the white-haired infant, wearing a simple white shirt and beige pant, upward and adjusted carefully for his little chin to rest upon his shoulder; and slowly patted his small back delicately. After a couple of minutes, the infant burped few times and yawned. Kanda cradled him back into his arms and grabbed a soft, golden plush with small wings and a long, swirly tail from couch's armrest on his side, and placed it between the infant's little hands as he happily cuddles it.

Kanda's eyes glanced over Tyki who also did similar motion earlier except he kept red-headed infant, who was wearing a cute maroon rabbit pajamas with ears on its hood, sleeping on his shoulder while cuddling his small, soft hammer.

"You make a good father too." Kanda softly mumbled and quickly looked away.

Tyki smiled. With his one free hand, he cupped under Kanda's chin, tilting up slightly and turning his head towards his direction. Golden eyes staring intently into those cobalt eyes and his smile grew wider as he saw hints of pink on those porcelain-colored cheeks.

He silently mouthed a few words which made Kanda's cheeks more beet red as Tyki rest his forehead onto Kanda's and gently brushed part of his hair back behind his ear. "And I mean it, Yuu."

Kanda closed his eyes as Tyki leaned carefully over his lips, slightly pecking his top lip before capturing it fully; not noticing the smiles on both of the sleeping infants' faces.


	3. You know how kids are

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for the faves and reviews. I appreciate it! And I know that this pairing is rare and scarce, but I still love them. Another short story. I am still working on other chapters for two on-going fics. Expect more Tyki x Kanda fic later on!

 **Japanese terms: Temē** means mothaf****er, but I prefer bastard when Kanda curses. **Aishiteru** means I love you. **Moyashi** means beansprout. **Baka Usagi** means stupid rabbit.

* * *

 **SQUEAK.**

 **OOF.**

Sounds of adorable infants' giggles echoed loudly in a small, barren room with glossy wooden floors. Tyki looked back down at the two little munchkins (whom he likes to call them) were sitting close in front of him, playing with each other with their squeaky plush toys.

It was his time to babysit them while Kanda does his usual practice with his Mugen. Tyki glanced up to watch his beautiful lover practice. He always enjoy how graceful and yet, deadly his body moves, the way his beautiful eyes shone with determination, and his long, silky black hair flowing like river stream with each turns. Most of all, he enjoyed how Kanda was wearing his fitted blue tank top, showing his lean muscular arms and slightly black baggy pant which Tyki smirked while licking his lips.

 **SQUEAK.**

Little red-headed boy laughed while hitting his squeaky hammer on the floor as he saw his white-haired partner fell on his back as he tried to imitate Kanda's movement with his little white with black cross-line broad sword. His silver eyes begins to water a bit with pouty lips and sniffling, but he was immediately scooped by Kanda into a cradle position.

Kanda glared at all three of them as he clicked his tongue. "Stop crying, Moyashi."

The infant blinked and playfully poke his little broad sword at Kanda's chest.

Tyki laughed. "He prefers Allen over Moyashi."

"Che. I call him as I see." Kanda sighed. "Get that hammer out of that baka Usagi's mouth, Tyki."

Infant blinked a few times, took his hammer out of his mouth, and strike his hammer on Tyki's knee four times. Tyki laughed again as he picked him up and placed him on his lap. "Even he prefers being call Lavi."

"Did you let them know what it means in Japanese?" as he glared down at him.

"It was a good bedtime story for them." Tyki chuckled as he fixed Lavi's bandana as it slid down earlier that covered half of his face.

"Tyki, you Temē." as Kanda took out Timcanpy plush out of his pocket and flew it around little Allen's vision.

He dropped his sword on his chest as he tried to catch Timcanpy with both of his hands. Kanda purposely avoid having it caught as he strike down on his little forehead, nose and cheeks softly which Allen was giggling so happily.

"Aishiteru, Yuu." Tyki grinned.

Kanda's cheeks felt warm as he quickly turned around with back on Tyki while still playing with Allen. Tyki got up smoothly while cradling Lavi upwards and walked towards Kanda. He stopped near, but reachable enough for Lavi's little hand to tug on Kanda's ponytail happily.

Without warning, Tyki leaned close behind his lover and nip & lick his ear. Kanda immediately dropped Timcanpy on Allen, which made him happy and chew on the plush; he quickly turned around and glared at the man while he covered his attacked ear.

Tyki's smile was wide while Lavi was clapping happily. He walked closer to Kanda, closing the gap to where Lavi was pulling on Timcanpy's tail, and carefully holding close & tight on Lavi as he extended his hand over to Kanda's head as he pulled him quickly, capturing his lips.

Kanda quickly and carefully shifted his weight and position so Allen won't either get dropped or squished by accident. He tried to pull away from the kiss, but Tyki was demanding and hungry as his tongue was exploring every inch inside of his mouth. After a few minutes, Tyki released his hold and broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Damn it Tyki. Not in front of the babies! Can you not wait until evening when their guardians pick them up?!" Kanda panted.

"A month without Yuu underneath me has made my dark side itch." as he combed his slightly longer curly locks.

"I can see how well you handle kids." Kanda sighed.

Tyki chuckled. "My dear Yuu seems to forget that I do have a niece and a nephew so I do know how to handle them. Just differently~"

"Why did I even bother being with you?" Kanda shake his head while rocking his arms side-to-side slowly.

"Because you love me!" Tyki exclaimed like a little kid which made little Lavi laughed.

Kanda facepalmed.

 **DING DONG.**

"They're here." as Tyki lifted little Lavi up in the air and gently shaking him which made him giggle. "Time for you to go home now."

Little Lavi purposely dropped his squeaky hammer onto Tyki's face which made both Kanda chuckled and little Allen giggled. Lavi giggled and extended his arms towards Tyki's face. Tyki silently cursed inside his mind.

Without a glance, Kanda whispered softly in Tyki's ears as he walked past him with now sleeping little Allen in his arms. Tyki chuckled as he hold Lavi close to his chest and picked up his toy hammer as he followed Kanda.

 _"We have all night to play together alone after tonight."_


	4. It's not daycare

**Author's Note:** More parenting adventures for Tyki and Kanda with includes little Lenalee! I will work on [Dark Heaven] fic when I can sort out the ideas and how to present it in each chapters. A slight writer's block on that fic currently.

Thank you, jy24 & KandaYu18 for the reviews! Thank you for those who favorite the fics too! You are all awesome!

* * *

"Yuu, love, since when we run a daycare in our place?" Tyki hummed as he watched Kanda cooking.

Tyki rested his right elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand, and enjoying his view of Kanda's back side as he was making their lunches.

"Che. It's not like I asked them to dump their brats here." as Kanda was peeling the apple's skin carefully while leaving some intact to make its ears.

Tyki sighed as he glanced back in the living room from his seat. It seems both Lavi and Allen are able to walk now and are running around clumsily with another toddler. This time, it's a little girl, wearing a short red skirt and long, dark green blouse shirt, with her two ponytails and she seems more attached to Kanda which made him a bit jealous. Tyki groan slightly in his mind; being jealous of brats who seem to cling on his Yuu more with each visits.

"What's the excuse this time?" Tyki yawned.

"Cross is drunk per usual. Bookman is on another trip. And that idiot Komui has to repair their apartment while convincing the Child Protective Service not to take Lenalee away from him with his sobbing stories." Kanda sighed while cutting intricately on the carrots.

Tyki rolled his eyes. Typical of their guardians to be reckless in some sort, but it doesn't mean they can dump their responsibilities on them. This is why he and Kanda have mutual agreements about not having kids. They enjoyed their independence while having a certain kind of dependence. However, he does enjoyed watching a different side of Yuu.

He smiled as he watched Kanda carefully prepared the brats' lunches with such care. They were going to have a picnic in the park nearby their place so Kanda woke up early to make while all he had to do was watching the brats. Tyki blinked when he felt something soft and squeaky hit the back of his head, not once, but twice.

Tyki glanced down and raised his brow. A hammer and a sword laying close to his chair; he turned to watch the brats, but the owners of said toys were playing catch with that Timcanpy plush. He swore those brats have something against him. He felt a slight tug on his shirt and saw Lenalee who was giving him the puppy eyes. Tyki never like those kind of eyes because it spells trouble.

"What is it, little Lee?" as Tyki picked her up as he scoot his chair back a little so she can sit on his lap and adjusted her ponytail to stay tight.

She pointed her little finger towards Kanda. Tyki raised a brow. "He's a bit busy making your lunches. Ask Uncle Tyki what you want."

Lenalee shifted a bit with her hands around the hems of her skirt. It dawn Tyki when he felt something warming up on his lap which he got up quickly from his seat, carrying Lenalee in his arms, and looked at the other two toddlers who stopped playing when they noticed Tyki staring at them.

"Diaper change time before we head out to the park. Come you two or -" Tyki paused a bit and slightly chuckled, "no Kanda play time."

Kanda rolled his eyes in slight annoyance as he was packing up their lunches in the rolling cooler, but he sighed knowing that it worked since the boys got up quickly and followed Tyki to the bathroom for a quick change.

It has been a few years since they started babysitting them. At first, they were dead against babysitting until that idiot Cross Marian called Kanda's adoptive father, Froi Tiedoll, to persuade him. After that, Bookman took the same tactics which Komui did too. How the hell his old man knew these people was a mystery to Kanda and he didn't bother finding out why.

First day was hell for him since he knew zero knowledge about taking care of babies. Kanda wanted to flip the universe until Tyki came home from work to their messy (and stinky) place. It took three days to air out the stench, but it only took a day for Kanda to learn quick about babies since Tyki taught him hands-on from his own experiences in taking care of his niece Road and nephew Wisely.

Kanda smiled softly from the memories and now, it felt like they're raising their own kids since they come here almost every month. Both him and Tyki had their talk and still agreed on no kids of their own, but didn't mind on the babysitting part as long they get their alone time. Although, he questioned himself why Tyki of all person he was willing to be with which is forever a mystery to Kanda.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard two giggling boys came running into the kitchen and latched themselves on Kanda's legs. Tyki strolled in with Lenalee straddling around his neck, sitting on his shoulders with her hands holding onto his head. She giggled at the softness of Tyki's hair as she was rubbing her cheeks on them.

Tyki walked over to Kanda, maneuvering over Lavi and Allen while keeping Lenalee in her place on his shoulder, and lean over to capture Kanda's lips. Tyki smiled when Kanda responded back and deepen their kiss. Both Allen and Lavi just stood still with curiosity in their eyes while Lenalee buried her face in Tyki's hair.

Kanda didn't need any definite answers to why about Tyki because it was moments like these are the reasons to be with him. They parted their kiss and gently rested their foreheads together.

"Ready, love?" with his raspy voice.

"Aah."

Kanda held out his hands for the boys to take which they were able to hold onto his finger instead with their little hands as they finally let go of his legs; while Tyki grabbed hold of their rolling cooler's handle with another hand holding onto one of Lenalee's legs.

"Park time, kids!" said Tyki in his childish voice.

"Yay!"

Kanda just shook his head while smiling, "Let's go."

Moments like these are worth living for except when he had to deal with Tyki's mischievous side which includes one day of sore muscles, cleaning dirty sheets and penguin walking.


	5. A different kind of family

**Author's Note:** I really enjoyed writing about Tyki and Kanda as parents so here's another one-shot fic!

In other news, I'll be writing a few one-shot fics and the last chapter for **Invite** for the Halloween! Tyki x Kanda is forever my crack pairing, but expect one unusual pairing and one-or-two popular pairings as I want to venture out a bit. Watch out for them and thank you for reading!

Thank you for the reviews and favorites from the last fic! Love you all!

* * *

"Alwen, I like mommy Yuu. How about yew?" as Lavi adjusted and playing with his newly bought eye-patch.

Allen nodded and grinned. "Yesh! But daddy Tyki can give us anything if wee stwart to cry."

Lavi snickered. "Sway Alwen, if we like mommy a lot, wee kiss mommy too!"

Allen cocked his head. "Like daddy?"

"Ywes! Wee old enough to kiss!" with Lavi raising his squeaky hammer in a triumph pose.

"How? Mommy's eyes awre scwary wehn mad." with Allen playing his squeaky sword and poking at the scattered trump cards on the floor.

A moment later, Allen's stomach growled loudly which made Lavi laughed while smashing his hammer on the floor. For a small child, Allen has a huge appetite and it amused Lavi a lot.

"Thwat's not funny, Lawi." Allen pouted.

Lavi wiped his tears away. "Sowrry Alwen. Your tummy spweaks louder than yew."

Allen blinked when he felt someone picking him up from behind from his play pen and cradling him in a sitting position. His little hand grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt and snuggling in his embrace. Lavi pouted as he raised both of his arms up to signal him that he wants to be pick up too.

Kanda raised a brow and scooped up Lavi with his free arm. Lavi smiled triumphantly and held onto the other side of Kanda's shirt collar. He wonders if the kids are rubbing off from his mischievous lover as he sighed from the thought.

He walked towards the simple dining area across from their living room and placed Allen and Lavi down on their own cushion pillow seats with arm and back rest and tucked them close to their low-level dining table. They had to buy extra customized cushion seats since the toddlers are at their place often. Luckily, they can take the supports off once they know how to sit on their own support.

Once seated, Kanda went back to the kitchen to grab their lunches while Allen and Lavi played with their toys on the table.

"Mommy is sou qwick and sewlent." said Allen while chewing on his sword.

Lavi nodded. "Bwetter than our own! Tee hee~~"

Kanda came back with two full trays as he laid them down on the table. Apparently, one tray is just for Allen alone which baffled both him and Tyki how much appetite the white-haired toddler has and another tray was his and Lavi's. Their lunches were simple: petite cheese sandwiches, various vegetable sticks such as carrots, celery, and cucumbers, some pepperoni and octopus wieners, various fruits for desserts such as strawberries, mangoes, bananas and grapes, and Tyki's special fruit juice drink for the kids; Tyki made it earlier in the morning before leaving for work. As for Kanda, he has his handmade soba.

Both Allen's and Lavi's eyes sparkled as they picked out their food from their plates and munching on them happily. Kanda sighed happily since they weren't picky eaters.

"After this, it's nap time for you two." Kanda said after finishing his meal.

They both their shake heads, but their body betrayed them as they rubbed their eyes and yawning. Kanda smiled and went ahead to clean the table off first as the toddlers tried to internally fight their sleep.

"Sou fwull, Alwen. Yew eat a lot! How?" as Lavi rubbing his eyes again.

"I dwon't know, but I ewat a lot! Sweepy now." as Allen yawned again.

Kanda came back and scooped up the two toddlers into his arms and headed toward the living area where he already laid out their sleeping area. The futons were laid out with decorative flower petals comforters and their own small pillows and blankets that Tiedoll, Kanda's adoptive father, bought for them as their presents. It irked Kanda every time he came to visit to check up on how his 'grandkids' are doing.

He che'd at the thought as he tucked the toddlers in, but he felt someone tugging on his finger when he was about to leave. It was Lavi and he had this sad puppy eyes going on.

"I'm not tired." as he refused to back down by those eyes. It may work on Tyki, but not Kanda, himself.

Kanda clicked his tongue when he felt a tug on his hair now. This time, it was Allen who is doing the same method as Lavi now. He mentally swore that these two are just plain evil, but sighed in defeat as Kanda situated himself behind Lavi.

"Now nap." as he position his arm across the toddlers close to him as they held close to each other's stuffed toys, closing their eyes.

By memory, Kanda started to recite the Alice in Wonderland story to them since it was their favorite as they began to drift off to dreamland. He gave them a light kiss each on their head. Kanda was about to drift off when something warm on lips welcome him back to the waking world.

It was a low growl as Kanda's eye opened to meet his golden eyes lover with that damn smile on his face. He forgot that Tyki comes home early today since it was a short meeting.

"I knew a kiss would wake up my sleeping beauty." as Tyki took off his jacket and tie. He unbutton the first two buttons of his dress shirt along with the buttons on the shirt's cuffs. He crawled over to Allen's side and laid sideways with his head resting on his hand. His other hand laid over Allen's small body and gently patted. "No welcome home, love?" with his mocked hurt voice.

Kanda grumbled a 'welcome home' which made Tyki chuckled. He took his Japanese lover's hand that was resting on Lavi's small body and pulled it close to his lips with a chaste kiss.

"Ready for Halloween, love? I know I can't wait to see you in that costume." in his playful voice.

"Che. You tricked them, you cheater." as Kanda yanked his hand back and resting back on Lavi's hair.

Tyki chuckled and placed his hand over his heart mockingly. "I'm hurt. I don't cheat on my love. It was a simple storytelling that got them fascinated~"

Kanda che'd. "You just wanted to see me in a dress, you perverted fool."

"You got me, love." Tyki winked. "Thanks for fulfilling my fantasy, Yuu~"

Kanda changed the subject immediately before Tyki goes black in front of the sleeping toddlers when he starts to fantasize.

" How the hell did you get them to call me..." as Kanda paused after punctuating each words and glared at Tyki, "mommy!"

"They were curious, love. I can't help it when they already dictate Yuu as the mother." as Tyki chuckled at the memory when they first talked.

* * *

 **-FLASHBACK-**

"Okay Shounen. This is how you play poker." as Tyki was showing Allen, who was sitting on his lap, a cheat trick to win.

Lavi was playing with his stamps and stamping them on a sketchbook that he got from his grandpa Bookman. Tyki glanced over behind where Lavi was sitting and saw the several kanji on the book which he raised a brow. He would asked Kanda later what they meant.

He stopped stamping and looked up to see Tyki watching him. Lavi turned around and pointed at him. "Daddy."

Tyki blinked, not once, but twice. "What did you just say?"

"Daddy, daddy!" it was Allen this time and repeating what Lavi said.

Tyki turned himself around, with Allen on his lap, and facing Lavi face-to-face. "Did Yuu taught you?"

Lavi cocked his head, confused. "Mommy?"

"Mommy, mommy!" Allen parroting the words.

Tyki coughed as he cleared his throat. "Mommy", paused a bit since it sounded weird coming out of his own mouth, "is a guy like me."

Lavi looked at Allen which he looked back at Lavi and they both cocked their heads at the same time.

He knew it will be confusing to explain them at this age, but Tyki chuckled why would they called Yuu, mother, due to his long hair and his slightly feminine beauty.

"When you get a bit older, I can explain better. Okay?" as he tickled under Lavi's chin which made him laughed.

 **-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Che. I would rather wear the outfits from the egg twins than freakin' Alice!" as he kept his anger voice low from waking up the toddlers.

"You're Alice to my Mad Hatter, love. Yuu wouldn't want our little white rabbit and Cheshire cat to cry when they don't have their Alice~ " with his smooth explanation.

"Will you stop making puns on my first name, you idiot?" as Kanda rested his head on his folded arm.

Tyki chuckled and follow suit like Kanda. He reached out to Kanda's hand as he held it gently and resting it between the space of the sleeping toddlers. "I love Yuu."

"Whatever..." Kanda's cheek flushed slightly as he quickly closed his eyes, but he silently mouth his response back.

Tyki smiled as he closed his eyes and letting sleep succumbed them both.


	6. Sweet and Treat

**Author's Note:** Happy Halloween readers! x3. I am going to rack my brain more this week. More fic churning!

* * *

His face scowled at the fidgeting toddler cat in front of him as he glared at the small figure.

"Stay still, Moyashi. Just one more whisker and we're done." as Kanda gave a small pressure on the brush on Allen's small cheeks with one quick, elegant stroke across.

Kanda leaned closer to his small face and gently blew a few puffs on his cheeks for the face paint to dry quicker. He adjusted Allen's hoodie so its furry ears are situated correctly over his head and adjusting his sleeve over the small furry paws. Allen giggled when he felt a slight tickle around his waist as Kanda was fixing his tail and making minor adjustments on the rest of his costume. After Kanda was done, he placed Timcanpy plush on Allen's small lap.

"Thank you, Mommy!" as Allen tried to paw at Timcanpy.

Kanda groaned. He gave up arguing with the toddlers a week ago and now, he got endless teasing from not only his lover, but their annoying guardians including his old man.

"Mommy mad?" as his little eyes stared with glossy shine which meant he wanted to cry.

He lifted the little purple cat up and onto his covered lap where he took Timcanpy up in the air, flying and swooping on and around Allen as he was giggling happy while trying to catch it with his small paws.

"You are truly beautiful." as the smooth, husky voice entered the room.

"Che" as he refused to look at the speaker and murmured softly. "Thank you."

Tyki smiled as he sat in front of Kanda, where Allen sat before, and placed his little white rabbit on his lap. The little white rabbit was quite preoccupied with his new carrot hammer. His hand reached out towards his lover's silky black strands, twirling around his gloved fingers, and moving up towards those rosy cheek. He was simply mesmerized.

Portuguese man gave a low growl when he felt several squeaky thumps on his chest. He (temporarily) forgot about sharing his affection with another cutie on his lap so he gave Lavi his tickle attack.

Lavi laughed out loud and happy. "Give give, Daddy! You win."

He gave a triumph smirk as he stopped tickling the red-headed toddler and adjusted his white furry costume.

"Ready for trick-or-treating, kids?" Tyki asked.

"YAY!" as the toddlers responded in unison.

"Alright then. Let's get your buckets and be on our way to sweets heaven."

Kanda just let out a sigh. He wondered if he's taking care of three kids instead of two.

"Tyki, can you not control your hand? We're out in public." as Kanda swatted his hand again when it slid down on his back side and lower.

"Kind of hard when you're this beautiful, love." as his husky, lust-filled voice brushed close to Kanda's ear. "And you're the treat I want to unwrap slowly and savoring the taste."

If Kanda's cheek weren't rosy enough from his blush, then it has gotten darker in color from Tyki's sexual declaration.

Allen and Lavi were holding hands and walking in front of their parents when they took a glance back to check up.

"Looks like Daddy wants to eat Mommy." as Lavi's arm gave a low swing with Allen's.

"Noo! I don't want Daddy to eat Mommy!" as Allen pouted.

Lavi laughed. "Not that eat! The kind where..." a paused. "Daddy would do more than kisshing Mommy."

"Ah! Something like that one day when Cwross was doing something on the sofwa with this lady who whas ywelling his name and had no clowthes on?"

Lavi nodded. "Ywes! That one!"

"Ohhh!"

They both continue to their chat and giggling while Kanda was trying to keep Tyki in check while threatening him that he will sleep out in the living room. The four were engrossed that they didn't noticed several pairs of eyes were watching them from a distance.

"My little Allen is growing up fast and the cutest Cheshire cat. I want to take home now." with sparkles twinkling in the elder man's eyes.

The young man beside him chuckled. "I'll talk to Cross later about that. Now now Mana, let him enjoy his time."

"Daddy, is that Uncle Tyki's lover beside him?" as the little girl snuggled her chin on top of her father's slicked hair.

"It is, Road. So, this is the one that my dear brother was keeping secret from us. Tyki is so cruel." with Sheril's mocking sadness in his voice.

"Neah~" as Mana playfully stretch out his name. "Let's join them too!"

Neah shook his head. "It's a N-O. We're going to be late for the party."

"Is Uncle Tyki not joining us too?"

"Sorry Road" as Neah muffled a crying Mana with his chest while patting his back. "Just this once, let him be."

Road pouted.

"Sheril, give your lovely brother a nice morning call tomorrow." with a mischievous grin on his face. "Tell him it's about time to introduce his pretty lover to the family."

Sheril smirked and nodded. "I would be happy to oblige to."

Mana wiped his tears away and looked at Neah with puppy eyes. "Make sure Allen comes too!"

Neah's head tilted back with his palm on his forehead and laughed. "For the man who controls the financial and business world with an iron-fist, you act like child in a candy store."

Mana pouted and mumbled. "That's why I need you."

He patted Mana's back. "Love you too, brother." As Neah glanced back and gave a low wolf whistle. "Tyki caught a good catch."

"Lulubell will enjoy using him as a model if she sees him." as Sheril chuckled.

"Can I help and dress him up too?! He's like a life-size doll. And~~~" as she poked Sheril's cheeks. "I want to play with Allen too. I like him!"

Neah snickered when he saw Sheril's face lost color when he heard his sweet daughter's love declaration.

Kanda glanced back a couple of times because he felt someone was watching them closely. He returned his glance back at the toddler's who were happily trick-or-treating in front of a house and watching how they were be showered with more candies and compliments of how cute they were.

Tyki's arm snaked around his lover's waist and pulled him closer. "What's wrong, Yuu? You seem a bit distracted."

"Feels like someone or some people are watching us."

Tyki chuckled as he took a quick glance around the neighborhood they're in and watching several different expressions. He enjoyed the fawning looks he got from the females and their whispering comments of how handsome he was and envying his beautiful lover. As for the males, he specifically made sure his possessiveness was crystal clear to them. Plus, he's the only wolf who can have this pretty Alice.

"Love, it's only because we're a beautiful match with the two most adorable children of the block. Of course, we'll get some stares." as he soothed his lover with a quick peck on his cheek.

His other hand was in his pockets as he was texting blindly and sending a message to his own stalkers.

 ** _/tweet. tweet. you hawve mawil./_**

Neah glanced down as he pulled out his cell from pocket while Sheril raised a brow and Mana hovering behind Neah.

"You have the most ridiculous ring tone ever, Neah." Sheril commented.

"Wait. How and when did you record little Allen and have it as your ring tone?" as Mana tried snatching it, but Neah moved away quick.

He clicked open his mail and gave a low chuckle as his thumb was texting the keys quick. He showed them the receiving message when he finished typing.

 _"Hello my dear family. It would be nice if you guys would stop stalking us. I can recognize the sound of Mana's ugly sobbing a mile away. And Neah, stop staring at my lover. - Tyki"_

"Sharp as ever."

His phone vibrated in his pocket and took a quick glance while Kanda was busy with dumping the toddler's overflowed buckets into his messanger bag and adjusting their hoodies.

Tyki clicked open his message.

 _"It was coincidence that we saw you guys out while we were on our way to the party."_ Tyki snorted at the "coincidence" part. _"Sheril will give you a nice morning call tomorrow."_

He clicked the following message with a frown.

 _"Your lover is such a lovely beauty that I was entranced. I can see why you kept this nice secret from us. We'll leave you lovely family alone tonight~ And sir Mad Hatter, please send a cute recording of Allen to Mana so that he doesn't steal my phone. Love, Neah~"_

Tyki mentally groaned. _Well, my family knows about Yuu now._

He felt a light punch to his ribs and saw his lover's scowling face.

"It's time to take the kids home if you're done dazing off on the phone." in his irritating tone.

"Sorry love." as he placed his phone back in his pocket and picked up the closest toddler near him, which was the Cheshire cat as he yawned.

Kanda already had Lavi in his arms in a cradle position which he fell asleep immediately while cuddling on his carrot hammer plush.

"Work?" as Kanda made a slight adjustments of his bag on his shoulder while balancing Lavi on his arm.

"You can say that." when Tyki took the bag away from him and placed it over his other shoulder with Allen pawing at his chest. "A lady shouldn't carry such heavy bag. What kind of gentleman am I?"

"Funny." as Kanda turned his heels with his dress twirling along his direction. "Sooner we can take them home, the quicker you can have your treat."

Tyki gave a playful chuckle. He can't wait for his treat as he jogged and catch up to his lover's side.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**


	7. A forgiving family and love

**Author's Note:** I woke up from a nap and decided to type up a chapter. I was going for **Dragon's Heaven** at first, but changed over this since it's December which means Christmas is near. Plus, it helps when I typed up a fluff fic before typing up any M-rated chapters. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

"Yuu, my lovely partner, what are you doing for Christmas?" as Tyki watched his lover from across the table.

It has been months that they had breakfast together in the morning since Tyki had many early meetings with his family's company. This was a good break and enjoying this sweet moment as he watched Kanda teaching little Allen how to use chopsticks.

Kanda raised a suspicious brow. "What do you want, Tyki? You know as much I do that I have nothing going on that blasted holiday except visiting the old man."

Tyki smiled and gave a low chuckle. "My family wants to see you."

"How the hell do they know about me? I thought you kept it a secret." as he wiped Allen's mouth after he gave up picking the small rice dango and poking it to pick it up. He looked at the toddler. "That is not how you used the chopstick, Moyashi."

Allen looked up at Kanda. "Me not a..a...bwean..suporut."

"Beansprout." as Tyki smiled happily while his lover gave him his usual sexy, mean glare.

"Yesh!"

"To answer that, my love, Mana and the others saw us trick-or-treating with the kids when they were in the neighborhood."

Allen's eyes sparkled. "Mana! Mana!"

Tyki took out his smartphone from his pocket, slide and tap open video mode and held it up close to Allen. "Repeat one more time, cutie."

He pressed record the moment Allen raised his hands up happily with his chopsticks in both of his hands. "Mana! Mana!"

"Thank you, little Shounen." as he pressed stop and sent it to Mana.

Kanda groaned. Not even sure if I want to meet his family just by looking at this. _Are they weird as him?_

"One more time for your uncle Neah, Allen." as he repeated the process.

"Neah! Neah!" as he pointed his half eaten rice dango at the smartphone. "Dango yummy!"

Tyki gave a small laugh. "Do you want to share with Neah?"

Allen shook his head. "No. Mine!" As he took another bite and gave a toothy smile.

He laughed as he pressed stop and sent it to Neah.

"Are your family as weird as you?" as Kanda wiped the sweet soy sauce syrup on Allen's mouth again.

"Eccentric is more close than weird." as Tyki placed his smartphone on the table and took a sip of his black coffee. "Exception of the twins, they're definitely weird in their own way."

"Just how many people do you have in the family?"

He counted his fingers. "About thirteen people including myself."

"That's too many to deal with! I can barely tolerate three in my own family!"

Tyki chuckled as he got up from his seat and went over to his lover's side. He stopped beside him while wedging between him and the toddler and cupped his chin as he tilted his lover's face up. His thumb tracing along his soft, pink lower lip while he admired those sapphire eyes.

"To be honest, I want to introduce you to the family, but I had to prove them that I can handle and balance work with my life choices." as he leaned in closer where his lips was only a millimeter away. "I'm lucky to have you as my love."

A sweet, chaste kiss was all he needed to convince his love of his honest intention. Poor Allen was moving side to side as he tried to see what is going on since Tyki's backside block his full view. He puffed and pouted that he used his sticky chopstick to poke on his lower back, staining his crisp white dress shirt with black/brown splotches.

Tyki gave a soft growl as he broke the kiss and immediately turned to Allen who just took a quick swiped across his lower abdominal area.

"Shounen..." as he crouched down to Allen's level and gave a forced smile. "That wasn't nice to poke."

Allen cocked his little head. "I can't shee Mommy."

"You already did when Mommy-" Kanda clicked his tongue. "taught you how to use the chopsticks."

"Mommy wwash still hwelping me."

"Why are you even arguing with me?"

"No, why you...arrghuring me?"

"Now listen here, little Allen Walker-" as Tyki blinked and watched Allen used his little hand to paint his cheek with the sticky sweet syrup.

"You did not just do that."

Allen did it again with other cheek and gave his triumphant toothy smile. Tyki was trying his best to calm down, but gave up immediately when he used his finger to dip in the remaining syrup and painted the toddler's face. He gave a cute blink and stabbed a whole dango with his chopstick, and wiped it on the older man's nose.

He followed suit with Allen as they became so engrossed with their childish fighting that they didn't noticed Kanda had moved from his seating and took another spot where he can watch them fully in front of him and recording the scene from Tyki's phone that he snatched earlier when Tyki wasn't looking.

 _Figures he would used my birthday as his passcode._ Kanda stopped the recording at the two minute mark and sent it to his own phone until he paused to think. He sent the video clip and a quick message to the last sender which was Neah.

Kanda sighed as he got up after sending and picked up Allen and pulling Tyki by the collar to their bathroom to clean up. They looked like father and son dogs who just came back from playing in the mud. A small smile crept up on his face.

* * *

"Neah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I had the bestest and cutest message from Allen~~" as Mana smiled bright and hugging his phone.

"Bestest is not even a word, Mana." Neah chuckled as he just finished reading his latest message. They were having a family breakfast together in their spacious dining room.

"I believe my message from Allen is cuter." as he sent the clip to Mana and gave a triumphant smirk.

Mana looked at his message and his eyes became watery while he started to chew on his cloth napkin. "Why do you always get the best ones? I want to be fed by Allen too."

Neah sent another text to Mana, but this time, he forwarded the last message he received. It was sent by Tyki's lover, Kanda Yuu, on Tyki's phone. Mana's eyes widen and sparkled as he stood up quick which spooked most of the family minus Neah, of course.

"Tyki-pon's partner will be joining us for Christmas. Let's make him feel welcome in the family!" as he sat back down while smiling so happily.

"I haven't seen Tyki-pon smiled and laughed like that since he was at Allen's current age." as Mana replayed the video. "When he moved out seven years ago, I thought he would never forgive me."

Neah looked at Mana with concerns in his eyes. He knew how much pain Mana was in when he had a heated argument with Tyki and blinded with anger, he told him to leave the house. They haven't spoke or kept in contact with Tyki until a year and half later after the incident when he got a message from him.

He had asked Cross to set up a meeting with Mana to discuss some sensitive issues. It was also the same day that Mana felt relieve and weirdly happy when baby Allen was there with Cross and Tyki. It seem Cross picked him several weeks prior to the meeting when he was abandon at the hospital he was working at.

What surprised Neah was that it was Kanda's idea to have Cross take Allen while he was an temporary intern at the hospital. In exchange, he would have to babysit Allen when his term was up. He only knew the information recently after interrogating Cross and having Wisely investigating more about this Kanda Yuu person after their recent Halloween encounter.

"Cheer up, Mana. This year's Christmas will be better than before. And this time, Tyki and Allen will finally join us." Neah said.

Mana's eyes immediately sparkled. "It means we can celebrate his birthday too." He looked immediately at Sheril. "Find the best patisserie in the city and have them make a special birthday cake. Don't forget about my usual favorites too!"

"Got it, Mana." as Sheril felt a tug on his sleeve and looked to see Road with her puppy eyes.

"Can I help pick the cake too, Daddy? Please?"

Sheril sighed and smiled at her. "Of course. I'll let you decide."

Road raised both of her arms in the arm and cheered. "Yay!"

Neah watched quietly as the family discussed the plans for Christmas as he reread the last message with a smile.

 _"Hello. This is Kanda Yuu who stole Tyki Mikk's phone as he is currently preoccupied with trying to win against a toddler. I've received the message and (with a side glare emoji) I accept your invitation."_

He chuckled at the last few sentences.

 _"Enjoy the attached video of Tyki Mikk's losing battle._  
 _P.S Do not make me wear an ugly sweater as I will shred it to pieces with my sword along with the sender._

 _-K.Y"_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
